Stardust To Starlight
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: From the time she was young, she always had him by her side... until he left her behind.


**A/N Hi guys! Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on "Beauty Is Loud" right now, but I remembered one of my favorite Gravity Falls stories and I really wanted to create something similar to that for The Loud house. So this fic is gonna be a bit more different than what I usually make. I hope you guys enjoy! I thank LoudAutomata16 for his help as well as the people on the TLH discords for giving ideas!**

**R&R!**

Stardust To Starlight

She was young when she first saw him, a young man with snow-white hair. She grabbed for him first and he replied by offering her his finger, which she didn't hesitate to play with. A moment later, she found herself surrounded by her new siblings, their affection engulfing her with loving heat, while their words filled her newborn ears. She was young, and her future stood ready for her to begin.

She was almost one when she had her first Christmas with her family. It was a beautiful affair, with each of her siblings sharing presents and gifts of all shapes and sizes, with even her biggest sister's boyfriend pitching in! She was one and life seemed to giving before she had even started.

She was seven when she first had to say goodbye. It was tough at first, but she knew that it had to be. He had a bright future ahead of him, and this was the only way to bring it to fruition. Still, that didn't stop her from curling up with the stuffed bunny he had given her. She was seven, and her life seemed to be getting lonelier everyday.

She was eight when she saw him again. She wasted no time jumping into his arms when he walked through the door. She admonished him for not calling more often, before peppering him with the hugs and kisses of a little sister. He introduced her to his new girlfriend. A childhood sweetheart turned lover. For a moment, she worried that the young woman would take him away forever, though her brother assured he'd be around for her, always. She made him promise, and she promised him in kind. She was eight, and though things seemed cloudy, there were still rays of light to guide the darkness.

She was fifteen when she broke her promise. She kicked herself for not realizing what was going to happen after he said goodnight and left his graduation party. She knew the dangers, but she let him go and an intoxicated driver took him from her. Now she thought it was her fault that the friends and family that he held so dear were carrying him to the altar, while a young child sat orphaned by her side. She was fifteen and her best friend was gone.

She was eighteen when she struck out on her own. Without him, she found herself drinking to forget about the reality that she found herself. Through the mist, she could see him again, touch his face and run her hands through his silky, white hair. And yet, the image would fade to black. She would fine herself staring out, into the darkness, hoping for a sign from above, though never received a reply. She was eighteen and everything seemed dark.

She was twenty when she began to wander. She met a young man, a biker, who whisked her away. He took her to places she had never thought of, shown her things she could never imagine and on adventures that harkened back to her previous life. And yet, his presence could never fill the void she held. She found herself taking risks, latching onto whatever could bring the image back… his vivid orange and white, though found these fruitless. Thankfully, her parents were able to intervene, sending her away before things could get worse. She was twenty and knew he was never coming back.

She was twenty-two when she received a letter from home. At this point, everyone else had moved on, with her siblings having started families across the country, leaving her alone to answer the call. Despite the pain it brought her, she found herself walking to her car and driving. She was twenty-two when she received her calling.

She was twenty-three when a strange girl appeared at her doorstep. She had soft brown skin with a familiar cowlick and white strands in her hair. The only one he had, but more than enough. She didn't hesitate to hand over a certain stuffed bunny to help her sleep, while she takes watch over her. She was twenty-three and received the last piece.

She was twenty-five when the question popped up. She had found herself exhausted by her daily trials when the child stepped forward to greet her. That night, she spoke his name once more, though held her tongue when speaking further, promising to tell her later. She was twenty-five and she was making promises again.

She was thirty when she said goodbye to her parents. They had raised her and given everything they could, even leaving the home to her and the child. She found a special someone beforehand and was thankful they could meet him before the passed on. She was thirty, and she was the last one.

She was thirty-three when she bid the child goodbye. Her charge had asked about the young man many times, but she had brushed it off for other times. This time though, she did not hesitate to speak his name again, to talk about the adventures and great times they had together. Of the moments they shared, before she bid her farewell, and reminded her of her home. She was thirty-three, and life seemed to be picking back up

She was sixty when she found herself sitting in the front row of the church for the nth time. The children she had brought into this world, with her partner sitting by her side, surrounded her. She listened as the minister spoke about the vows and promises people make with each other and nearly cried about the one she remembered making all those years ago, but she held herself together and simply smiled. Life in Royal Woods had changed so much, and she felt as if she were a part of it. She was sixty, and life seemed like a distant dream.

She was old when she saw him again. She was back in her home, sitting on the bed, listening to Fenton the Funtime Fox again when she saw a young man waiting in the doorframe, ready to take her on another adventure with her family. She was young again, and ready to have a great time.

1-14-4 19-8-5 23-1-19 25-15-21-14-7 23-8-5-14 19-8-5 12-9-22-5-4 20-8-5 14-9-7-8-20-19 19-8-5 23-15-21-12-4 18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 1-14-4 12-9-22-5-4 20-8-5 4-1-25-19 19-8-5 23-15-14-'20 6-15-18-7-5-20.

**A/N And there ya go! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to review, follow and fave! Don't worry, normal updates will continue after this. Until next time!**

**Credit to Sunshine (You are Twelve) by DaNextDarkLord for inspiring me to write this fic!**


End file.
